Miyabi
Summary Miyabi came from a family of evil ninja, as did Imu, a childhood friend of hers. When the two were younger, they always dreamed of what it would be like as ninja, going as far as to play a game called "Ninja." However, one day, Imu had an idea; They should play Ninja, but for real. One fateful night, the two girls would gather their fathers' weapons before sneaking off to the woods, a place where they had been warned not to go several times by their parents. Shortly into their "game," however, the children were attacked by a yōma. Before the beast could attack the girls, Miyabi's mother stepped in, but she, though she was a Shinobi, stood no chance against the Yoma, and had her head brutally crushed by the beast right before her daughter's eyes. This sight would scar young Miyabi for life. As she stood, awaiting death at the hands of the Yoma, her father would then step in and quickly finish the demon. Apparently, her father was the principal of an Evil Ninja school known as Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy, a school in which Miyabi would enter, and quickly reach the elite level, alongside Imu years later. She and Imu would soon take part in a mission, along with several other ninja and one Kagura. The mission involved combat with a group of Good Shinobi. This battle, however, would be interrupted by Yoma. In a fit of vengeance-triggered rage, Miyabi would use a Forbidden Ninja Art, Blood Riot. This technique involved gathering power from the blood spilled within the Shinobi Barrier, but it provided a significant risk to the user if they lost control. Of course, Miyabi did lose control, and she had no memory of what happened afterward, except for the fact that she and Imu were the only survivors. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 8-B | At least High 8-C Name: Miyabi Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman, Ninjutsu, Aura, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers, pocket realms to fight in that hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimizes collateral damage), Extrasensory Perception, can summon snakes, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Dogen's attempt to brainwash her) | Same as before but to a greater extent, Flight, Limited Telekinesis, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement | Likely same abilities as base form but to a greater extent, Blood Manipulation, Berserk Mode Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be easily comparable to Ryona, who can effortlessly create massive ice sculptures. Can hurt other strong shinobi like Homura and Yumi), higher with Frantic Mode | City Block level+ (Should be comparable to Crimson Homura and Ultimate Asuka) | At least Large Building level+ (Was able to drive off a Yoma that was effortlessly slaughtering shinobi who were of higher ranks than she was at the time) Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with her teammates as well as other shinobi like Asuka and Homura) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Block Class+ | At least Large Building Class+ Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from other strong shinobi), lower with Frantic Mode | City Block level+ (Should be comparable to Crimson Homura and Ultimate Asuka) | At least Large Building level+ (More durable in this form but to an unknown extent. Was able to take hits from a Yoma that was effortlessly slaughtering shinobi who were of higher ranks than she was at the time) Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi. Is a student at Hebijo Academy, where they reportedly train for up to 30 hours at a time on occasion) Range: Extended melee range with katana, tens of meters with certain Ninja Arts Standard Equipment: Katana Intelligence: Incredibly skilled combatant and leader. Blood Riot renders the user mindless if they are left in this state for very long. Weaknesses: Overconfident at times. Has yet to master the Blood Riot Ninja Art. Blood Riot will drive the user to madness and even kill them if they are left in this state for too long. Also highly vulnerable when her clothes are ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Delightful Inferno: Miyabi coats her seven-pronged sword with a dark aura before jumping right in with a fury of hard-hitting slashes. This move ends with Miyabi sheathing her sword and a ravenous explosion of power sends enemies flying. With its new attack range, this Art works against groups as well as powerful enemies. It includes the benefits of being unblockable and burning whatever it strikes. Purgatorio of Good and Evil: Miyabi summons a nest of blood-red snakes from her left hand, which sink their fangs into everything surrounding her, creating a large vortex of darkness. This art has a wide-range, and it is perfect against large groups of enemies. Paradiso of the Abyss: Miyabi places her hand over her chest and suddenly sprouts six black wings. She takes to the sky and coats her 7-pronged blade with the black fire from her left hand which also extends it. She then begins to wave her sword while in the air, attacking the ground below her with an onslaught of infinite projectiles from her sword. She ends it off by crashing down into the ground with a downward punch. She can adjust this Art's aim, changing targets on the fly. Divine Judgment: Miyabi begins to focus dark energy until she is engulfed in a black aura. This aura soon dissipates, revealing a black-and-white winged Miyabi. Her hair dons a similar pallet as her wings, though on opposing sides, her eyes change color and there is a serpent mark under her right eye. Her sword becomes a seven-branch sword that is twice as large and freely floats as she controls it and begins her onslaught. Blood Riot: A Forbidden Ninja Art that absorbs blood from the shinobi blood barrier. Blood Riot temporarily increases strength but wears out the mind and body. The user will more than likely go berserk after being empowered by the technique and can figuratively become an unstoppable force at the price of their self-control and sanity. The only way to stop Blood Riot is by using the Ninja Art known as Blood Reverse. Shinobi Transformation: A physical technique that uses the Attribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. Frantic Mode: A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. miyabilevel1.gif|Delightful Inferno miyabilevel2.gif|Purgatorio of Good and Evil miyabiparadiso.gif|Paradiso of the Abyss miyabidivine.gif|Divine Judgment Key: Base | Abyssal Miyabi | Blood Riot Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Senran Kagura Category:Blood Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ninjas Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8